Une journee particuliere
by Sweetylove30
Summary: C'est un jour particulier pour Kate Beckett, mais vous n'imaginez pas a quel point. Des moments intenses avec Castel... Lisez pour en savoir plus.
1. Chapter 1

_Suite a la demande plus que motivée de certaines d'entre vous, dont je tairais les noms, lol, je vous poste la fameuse fic un peu plus…. Chaude._

_En attente de vos commentaires. Juste une petite chose, préparez les glaçons._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

Encore une enquête difficile. Beckett était fatiguée de vivre ce genre d'enquête, ou il était question du meurtre d'un enfant, a chaque fois elle avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments face a la violence du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire à part son travail, arrêter les méchants pour les empêcher de recommencer. Parfois elle se disait que lorsqu'elle parvenait a en mettre un derrière les barreaux, un autre entrait en action et que jamais elle n'arriverait a tous les empêcher d'agir, et elle avait raison, surtout dans une ville comme New-York.

Mais cette enquête n'avait pas été dure que pour elle, le reste de l'équipe avait également bien souffert toute cette semaine, en particulier Castle, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Cet homme qui avait décidé d'écrire un livre sur elle, passant par la même occasion toutes ses journées à la suivre comme son ombre. Au début cela avait été dure pour elle de le supporter, en même temps c'était un peu normal. Il était gentil mais tellement gamin, tellement insouciant que parfois elle avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant de cinq ans. Mais cette fois il avait agit en adulte, donnant le maximum de lui-même pour retrouver le meurtrier de ce pauvre gosse de seulement dix ans. Etant père il avait été en colère contre l'homme responsable de ce crime et il avait même fallut le retenir lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. L'écrivain ne s'était plus contrôlé et avait sauté sur l'homme qui riait encore de ce qu'il avait fait, fier de lui. Kate aurait voulu en faire autant, mais elle été flic, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir de la sorte.

Heureusement que Ryan et Esposito été là a ce moment-la, sinon elle aurait eu du mal à le retenir. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que Castle soit aussi fort, il ne le montrait pas souvent.

.

Apres avoir terminé son rapport, elle se leva pour allé se faire un café avant de rentrer chez elle, elle en avait bien besoin. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de repos afin de se servir de cette fameuse machine que Castle leur avait offert. Il avait beau n'être qu'un simple consultant, enfin plutôt un agaçant toutou, il n'en été pas moins un homme bon qui savait se montrer gentil envers ceux avec qui il travaillait, notamment lorsqu'il leur avait installé cette machine. Depuis, Beckett prenait plaisir à venir boire son café, celui-ci étant bien meilleur que celui qu'elle buvait avant.

En entrant dans la salle de repos, elle y trouva Castle assit sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague. Elle l'observa un moment, il semblait encore mal de cette enquête. Elle se servit son café et s'assit a coté de lui. Il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle.

.

"_ Beckett, je vous croyais partis depuis longtemps."

"_ Moi aussi, mais j'avais mon rapport à finir."

"_ Ah."

"_ Que faites-vous encore là? Vous ne devriez pas être chez vous en ce moment?"

"_ Si, je 'apprêtais à partir."

.

Sur ces mots il se leva et quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. La jeune femme le regarda partir et se replongea dans ses pensées une fois que l'ascenseur fut partir avec son écrivain. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se laissa aller à verser les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de l'enquête. Elle avait de la pitié pour cet enfant, ainsi que pour sa famille, le père de l'enfant se retrouvant seul à présent. Sa femme était morte quelques mois plus tôt, assassinée chez elle par un cambrioleur affolé. Une partie d'elle était revenue des années en arrières, lorsqu'elle avait elle-même apprit la mort de sa mère. De voir cet homme pleurer son fils si peu de temps après avoir pleuré sa femme, elle ne pouvait rester insensible a sa peine.

Personne n'avait semblait remarquer a quel point elle avait été touché par cette famille, pas même Castle qui pourtant savait si bien lire en elle. Cette fois, sa propre colère avait masqué la peine de la jeune femme.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kate se leva et ramassa ses affaires avant de partir. Elle avait finis son rapport et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se retrouver dans le calme de son appartement, cet endroit ou elle pouvait être elle-même, sans se cacher. Elle pourrait ainsi pleurer sans retenue toute sa peine. Car en plus de cette enquête, qui l'avait beaucoup bouleversé, le lendemain été la date anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Et comme chaque année ce serait un jour difficile pour elle. Elle ne voulait même pas aller travailler, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de folie, elle se devait de continuer son boulot, les méchants n'allaient pas s'arrêter parce qu'elle été trop triste pour continuer en ce jour très spécial.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Castle arriva au commissariat plus reposé et moins en colère. Il alla directement rejoindre sa muse, comme tous les jours. Mais en arrivant, il remarqua que le bureau été vide, Kate n'était pas là, pourtant elle n'était jamais en retard.

Il chercha Esposito du regard pour avoir des explications. Lorsqu'il le trouva ce dernier ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide, il lui apprit juste que sa collègue été malade et qu'elle serait absente pour la journée, mais qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain. N'y croyant pas, Il décida de demander à la seule personne qui pourrait le renseigner. Il descendit à la morgue et y retrouva Lanie qui finissait de ranger son matériel.

Lorsque la jeune femme le vit arriver, elle sut de quoi il voulait lui parler avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

.

"_ Elle ne peut pas travailler aujourd'hui Castle."

"_ Pourquoi? Elle n'était pourtant pas malade hier, et ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas venir pour un simple rhume."

"_ Vous ne savez donc pas quel jour nous sommes?"

"_ Si, nous sommes le….. Au mon Dieu."

"_ Parfaitement."

"_ Et je n'y ai même pas pensé."

"_ C'est normal, d'habitude ca ne la gène pas de travailler mais… avec cette dernière enquête…. C'est trop difficile pour elle."

"_ Et elle préfère rester seule chez elle."

"_ C'est ca. Mais je pense que quelqu'un pourrait lui rendre visite pour lui remonté le moral."

"_ Qui?"

"_ A votre avis?"

.

Lanie lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Et là il comprit. Il sourit a la jeune femme et repartis aussitôt.

Il remonta, passa reprendre sa veste qu'il avait posé sur sa chaise en arrivant er repartit sans donner d'explications aux deux autres qui le regardaient sans comprendre. Pour eux c'était simple, si Beckett n'était pas là, Castle ne resterait pas, il ne venait que pour elle. C'Était évident pour tous le monde, Castle avait des sentiments pour Beckett, et les seules personnes a ne rien voir étaient bien sure les deux concernés.

Castle appela un taxi, il indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur et ils prirent la route. La circulation été fluide et i ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils arrivent en bas de l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Castle paya le chauffeur et lui laissa un gracieux pourboire avant de sortir du taxi et de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Il monta les marches quatre a quatre et arriva devant l'appartement de Kate. Il frappa a la porte et attendit une réponse, mais il n'obtint rien. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, plus fort, mais toujours rien. Alors il tenta d'ouvrir la porte qu'il se doutait bien serait fermé, mais a sa grande surprise celle-ci ne l'était pas. Il pénétra lentement dans l'appartement, attentif au moindre bruit mais tout était calme, trop calme a son gout. Il avança dans le salon où il trouva la veste de Beckett sur le sol, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin presque vide qui trainait au pied du canapé sur la moquette. Il ne se doutait pas que la sérieuse Kate Beckett était du genre à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, encore une chose qu'il apprenait sur elle. N'entendant toujours aucun bruit, il se rendit dans la chambre et là, son cœur s'affola. Kate était bien là, affalée sur le sol a coté de son lit, les bras en croix, la tête tournée vers le mur, lui cachant son visage. Il se précipita vers elle, se laissa tomber a genoux a coté d'elle et la retourna afin de mieux la voir. Il se calma en voyant qu'elle dormait, surement l'abus d'alcool. Il la prit donc dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain où il l'emmena directement dans la douche. Il l'entendit gémir de mécontentement mais n'en tint pas compte. Il pénétra dans la douche avec elle et ouvrit l'eau froide, la réveillant pas la même occasion. Elle commença à se débattre dans ses bras, n'aimant pas le contacte de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet de Castle. Elle sursauta de plus belle.

.

"_ Castle, que faites vous chez moi?"

"_ J'étais inquiets pour vous."

"_ Il ne fallait pas, maintenant partez et laissez moi seule."

"_ Surement pas."

"_ Attention Castle, je pourrais me servir de mon arme."

"_ Pas dans votre état."

.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer à ses paroles. En effet, le trop plein d'alcool dans son organisme limitait ses mouvements et sa tête commença à lui tourner. Une soudaine envie de vomir la prit par surprise et elle se tourna pour vider le contenu de son estomac, toujours dans les bras de son écrivain qui lui retenait les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Il lui massait le dos en l'empêchant de tomber. Une fois qu'elle fut débarrassée des restes de sa mauvaise soirée, elle fit de nouveau face à son collègue qui la regardait toujours, inquiet pour elle. Elle s'en voulut de s'être montrée si faible devant lui. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se dégager de ses bras, mais il ne l;'entendit pas de cette oreille et raffermit l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Elle se débattit encore mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. A dire vrai, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, sa chaleur l'enveloppant, lui redonnant la force que cette journée lui prenait. Elle se laissa donc aller contre lui et ils finirent tous les deux assis dans la douche. Castle prit appuis sur le mur derrière lui et installa Beckett contre son torse, ne la lâchant pas. Lui aussi aimait le contacte de leur deux corps, alors il décida d'en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il savait que d'ici quelques minutes ils devraient se lever et ainsi mettre un terme a leur étreinte.

Et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, Kate se leva tant bien que mal et parti lentement jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer. Castle la regarda s'éloigner de lui avec un petit pincement au cœur. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se fasse d'illusions, Beckett allait lui en vouloir d'être venus et, s'il tenait un temps soit peu à la vie, il devrait filer en vitesse. Mais il n'en fit rien, elle avait besoin de lui aujourd'hui et il ne la laisserait pas seule. Il se leva à son tour et partit à la cuisine faire du café.

Il l'entendit revenir et se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle semblait aller mieux et il en fut ravi. Il lui tendit une tasse fumante qu'elle prit en baissant les yeux. Ils burent leur café en silence puis Kate se leva pour aller s'installer sur le canapé, suivit de prés par l'écrivain. Une fois de plus, le silence envahis l'appartement, mais il fut brisé par la jeune femme.

.

"_ Je suis désolée que vous m'ayez vu ainsi."

"_ Ne le soyez pas, vous n'allez pas bien et je peux le comprendre."

"_ Non, vous ne savez pas…."

"_ Aujourd'hui est une journée difficile pour vous et je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez mal."

"_ Comment?"

"_ J'ai parlais avec Lanie. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne pas m'être souvenus seul de la date d'aujourd'hui."

"_ Non Castle, vous ne me devez aucune excuse."

.

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Personne ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Castle qui amorça le premier mouvement en se rapprochant de la jeune femme lorsque les larmes commencèrent a brillé aux coins de ses yeux. Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la berça tendrement, la laissant évacuer la peine qui était en elle. Elle finit par se calmer et releva la tête pour se retrouver tout prés de celle de Castle. Leur regard se croisèrent et la jeune femme ne résista pas a l'envi de déposer ses lèvres sur celles si tentante de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Lentement, délicatement, elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**

**

* * *

****  
**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Vous voulez la suite?**

**Par pure gentillesse je vous mets un petit extrait du chapitre suivant, histoire de vous faire baver:**

_"Castle l'entraina avec lui jusqu'au canapé où ils s'installèrent cote à cote. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient laissé bien voir a quel point ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre mais qu'ils avaient aussi peur de se lancer. Beckett fut encore une fois celle qui amorça le mouvement, se rapprochant de Castle, lentement, sensuellement. Une fois plus proche de lui, elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son genou, le massant délicatement, faisant de petits cercles qui firent monter en lui le désir. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrête cette torture. Elle le fixa sans comprendre mais n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car il venait de fondre sur ses lèvres, les léchant, les caressant, la faisant vibrer de plaisir."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je vois que mon premier chapitre a eu son petit effet alors je vous poste le second. A savoir qu'il y a en tout 5 chapitres._

_Je remercie beaucoup **Sarah**, **Morgane** et **gsr45** pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que certain osent lire et commenter ce genre d'écrits._

_Et sans plus attendre, la suite._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

Les lèvres de Kate toujours sur les siennes, Castle ne savait quoi faire. Il aurait voulu profiter du moment, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se laissé aller, la jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, la tristesse de la journée ne pouvait contribuer à fonder une relation. Il se refusait à céder a ses impulsions. Il posa ses mains sur les avant bras de Beckett et la repoussa gentiment, ce qui surprit la jeune femme. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre son geste, voulant savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Rick lui sourit et elle comprit. Il avait beaucoup trop de respect pour elle pour profiter de la situation. Il la savait vulnérable en ce jour sombre et il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette par la suite. Finalement, Richard Castle n'était pas un homme comme les autres, car n'importe quel homme aurait continué leur baiser, allant encore plus loin, pas Castle.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, la jeune femme ne se sentant plus très à l'aise face a son écrivain. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle à présent? Surement que c'était une fille facile, qu'il ne lui serait pas difficile de reprendre là où ils avaient arrêté, qu'elle se laisserait faire telle toutes ces femmes qu'il avait connu par le passé. Mais elle se trompait, lui-même ne savait plus comment agir envers la jeune femme. Il aurait tant aimé continuer leur baiser, lui montrer a quel point il avait envie d'elle, a quel point elle avait de l'importance pour lui, a quel point il l'aimait. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour ca, aujourd'hui était un jour de deuil pour elle et il ne pouvait pas faire passer ses envi avant la peine de Kate.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les respirations es deux adultes qui ne savaient plus comment réagir. Finalement, ce fut Castle qui le brisa en s'excusant auprès de sa collègue.

.

"_ Beckett, Kate, je suis désolé de vous avoir repoussé mais…."

"_ Non Castle, c'est moi qui suis désolée de vous avoir sauté dessus. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarra. Je pense que vous devriez partir avant que je ne me ridiculise encore."

"_ Vous n'êtes pas ridicule Kate."

"_ Et que croyez vous que je sois alors après avoir agit de la sorte?"

"_ Vous êtes une femme merveilleuse Kate, une femme belle et attirante à qui j'aurais aimé faire l'amour.

"_ Pardon?"

"_ Vous avez bien entendu, mais je ne voudrais pas profiter de votre peine, je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez par la suite et que nos relations deviennent tendus. J'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour vous."

"_ Je…."

"_ Non ne dites rien. Je vais vous laisser et je vous revois demain."

.

Sur ces mots, Rick se leva et prit sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte. Kate resta un moment sans rien dire, sans rien faire, le regardant s'éloigner d'elle en repensant aux mots qu'il lui avait dit. Alors il aurait aimé lui faire l'amour. L'amour il avait dit, pas coucher avec elle mais lui faire l'amour. Ainsi elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres pour lui. Aves n'importe quelle femme il n'aurait rien arrêté mais avec elle il n'avait rien voulu faire par respect. Elle le voyait sous un autre jour, elle avait devant elle un autre Richard Castle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un homme qui ne profitait pas de ses faiblesses. Elle réfléchit en un éclair et en vint a la conclusion que finalement elle aurait des regrets, alors elle se leva.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, une main se posa sur son bras, le ramenant en arrière. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Beckett. Elle lui souriait, elle semblait aller mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle remonta sa main le long du bras de l'écrivain pour finalement venir la poser sur sa joue. Rick ne bougeait plus, attendant de comprendre ce qui se passait, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

La main de Kate sur sa joue l'électrisa, une douce chaleur envahie son corps petit à petit et il se dit que si elle ne retirait pas sa main rapidement il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Il avait tant rêvé de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant ses lèvres se balader sur son corps….. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps et il se demandait si elle avait conscience du combat intérieur qu'il menait à cet instant.

Il semblerait que oui puisqu'elle se rapprocha de son corps et vint coller le sien contre lui. Il pu sentir sa poitrine entrer en contacte avec son torse, délicieuse sensation qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir un jour. Sa main vint à la rencontre de celle de la jeune femme et il l'emprisonna, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils se souriaient bêtement, comme deux adolescents sur le point de franchir une étape importante. Et c'était presque le cas, à la seule différence qu'ils étaient adultes, mais ce n'en était pas plus facile pour autant. La peur de faire une bêtise était encore bien présente en eux. Alors Castle ramena leur main jusqu'à sa bouche et embrassa la peau douce de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, lui prouvant ainsi a quel point il tenait a elle.

Kate sourit devant le geste de l'homme qu'elle ne savait pas si tendre et si patient, bien loin de l'image qu'il donnait au public. Elle ne l'en aimait que plus.

Puis, Castle l'entraina avec lui jusqu'au canapé où ils s'installèrent cote à cote. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient laissé bien voir a quel point ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre mais qu'ils avaient aussi peur de se lancer. Beckett fut encore une fois celle qui amorça le mouvement, se rapprochant de Castle, lentement, sensuellement. Une fois plus proche de lui, elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son genou, le massant délicatement, faisant de petits cercles qui firent monter en lui le désir. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrête cette torture. Elle le fixa sans comprendre mais n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car il venait de fondre sur ses lèvres, les léchant, les caressant, la faisant vibrer de plaisir.

.

Si le simple contacte de leurs lèvres la mettait dans un tel état, comment serait-elle lorsqu'ils seraient… elle rougie rien qu'en y pensant. Une main dans son dos la sortie de ses pensées et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse musclé de son ami. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et d'une habile pression, le rapprocha encore, accentuant la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle senti la langue de Castle caresser les siennes et tenter de pénétrer sa bouche. Apres l'avoir fait languir un peu, elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa leurs langues venir a la rencontre l'une de l'autre, et commença un ballait sensuel qui ne prit fin que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais restèrent front contre front, savourant leur étreinte.

.

"_ Et bien lieutenant, je ne vous savais pas si entreprenante."

"_ Je ne vous savais pas si tendre."

"_ Et vous n'avez encore rien vu."

"_ Je n'attends que ça mon cher."

"_ Par contre une petite chose, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer vous ne croyez pas?"

"_ Je ne suis pas contre, mais a une seule condition?"

"_ Laquelle?"

"_ Seulement dans le privé."

"_ Tes désirs sont des ordres, Kate."

.

L'entendre susurrer son prénom ainsi, tout contre son oreille, déclencha en elle une décharge électrique qu'elle ne pu contrôler. Elle se jeta sur lui et emprisonna ses lèvres une nouvelles fois, mais avec plus de fougue cette fois. Leur premier baiser avait été tendre et doux, celui-ci se fit plus ardent, sauvage, impatient. Les mains de Kate se baladèrent dans le dos de Rick, dont les mains partaient a la découverte de ce corps si longtemps désiré. Il glissa sa main gauche dans le bas du dos de Kate, la plaquant plus encore contre lui, et de sa main droite, il remonta le long de son corps, caressant son ventre, sa poitrine tendue de désir, son cou et finis sa course derrière sa tete, se baladant dans sa chevelure soyeuse.

Castle aimait la sentir contre lui, savourant ce moment magique, profitant tous les deux d'une journée rien que pour eux sans personne pour les déranger. Et Kate en semblait également ravie.

Las de rester sans rien faire, Kate fit basculer son écrivain sur le canapé et se retrouva au dessus de lui, à califourchon sur ses jambes, leur bassin si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir le désir de son homme contre son intimité. Elle sourit et se pencha sur lui, effleurant de ses mains chaque partie de son corps. Elle glissa ses mains dans son pantalon et retira la chemise, le débraillant, puis elle commença à défaire les boutons un a un en commençant par le bas. Arrivée en haut elle glissa ses mains dans les manches de la chemise, caressant les épaules de Castle et lui retira le vêtement, lui révélant ainsi son torse. Elle rougie en le voyant ainsi, jamais elle ne s'était imaginée qu'un jour son fantasme deviendrait réalité.

Rick profita de ce moment de réflexion chez la jeune femme pour se pencher sur elle et venir se perdre contre sa poitrine qu'il embrassa à travers le tissu de son T-shirt. Il laissa sa bouche se promener d'un sein a l'autre, provoquant des spasmes de plaisirs chez la Kate qui se mit à gémir contre lui, ramenant ses mains dans ses cheveux et le tirant a elle pour le guider dans les endroits les plus sensibles. Ils ne cessaient de se caresser, de se découvrir. Finalement, Castle se retira et attrapa le rebord du vêtement pour le tirer vers le haut. Kate leva les bras et elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant lui, car elle ne portait que son T-shirt, ne s'attendant pas à avoir de la visite. La vue de cet ensemble de dentelle rose, presque transparent fit monter encore plus le désir en lui. Il sentait qu'il allait passer le plus merveilleux moment de sa vie avec elle, la femme la plus belle et la plus forte qu'il a rencontrée de sa vie.

Kate se pencha une fois de plus sur lui et elle pu enfin venir embrasser la peau nue de son torse, tandis que ses mains redescendaient jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle défit lentement. Elle lui ouvrit le pantalon mais Rick la stoppa. Elle le regarda, surprise.

.

"_ Pas ici, je ne veux pas faire ca sur le canapé. Je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse de façon si vulgaire."

"_ Et romantique en plus."

"_ Et oui, j'aime les choses bien faites."

"_ Alors allons dans ma chambre, nous seront mieux sur le lit."

"_ A vos ordres lieutenant de mon cœur."

.

Ils se levèrent et Kate entraina Castle en le tenant par la main, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas pour autant stopper ses baisers et il l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre. La jeune femme marchait à reculons, se laissant guider par son amant. Lorsqu'elle sentit le lit derrière ses jambes, elle se laissa glisser dessus, entrainant Rick avec elle. Ainsi il se retrouva sur elle et il en profita pour la couvrir de baisers brulants. Il partit de sa bouche, descendant lentement dans son cou, sa poitrine qu'il explora tendrement, puis reprit en direction de son ventre qu'il recouvrit de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Chacun savourait la magie du moment, profitant de ces longs préliminaires, laissant présager un moment fabuleux. Alors qu'il atteignait le sous vêtement de la jeune femme, il fut stoppé dans son élan par un objet qu'il maudit de tout son cœur.

.

DRING DRING DRING …..

.

Il releva les yeux vers Kate qui était aussi frustrée que lui. Elle lui lança un regard noir en se redressant sur ses coudes. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et décida de laisser sonner ce foutu téléphone, mais celui-ci continua tant et si bien que Kate ne pouvait plus le supporter.

.

"_ Va répondre."

"_ Mais…."

"_ Va répondre et reviens vite, je ne bouge pas."

.

Castle se releva a contre cœur et attrapa son téléphone qui était dans la poche de sa veste sur le canapé. Il avait envi de hurler sur son correspondant mais lorsqu'il vit que c'était sa fille, une vague d'angoisse le submergea. Kate le remarqua et accourut auprès de lui.

Il décrocha d'une main tremblante se demandant pourquoi sa fille l'appelait au milieu de la matinée alors qu'elle devait être en cours.

.

"_ Allo? Pumpkin?"

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Et pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à Mercredi, je vous mets un petit extrait du chapitre suivant, en espérant que vous êtes toujours de ce monde, MDR:

_Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Kate qui attendait toujours des explications. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa une main sur sa taille fine et la plaqua contre lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans le coup. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et le repoussa. Surprit Rick la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui lançait un regard noir, qu'avait-il encore fait?_

_"_ Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou il faut que je t'arrache des aveux?"_

_"_ Kate Beckett, serais-tu inquiète pour ma fille?"_

_"_ Oui, alors maintenant je veux savoir ou tu risque de devoir soulager tes ardeurs tout seul."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens de la frustration dans vos commentaires, je me trompe? Bein pourquoi? Je rigole, je sais bien pourquoi mais j'aime me faire un peu sadique a certains moments, comme ce genre de moments précisément, lol._

_Alors je tiens à remercier mes plus grandes fans, si je puis dire, **leelou09**, **Morgane** et **Sarah**, merci beaucoup de toujours me laisser des commentaires, ça me motive pour continuer de poster._

_Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite, il y a encore deux autres chapitres après celui-là._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kate avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, Castle était tendu au téléphone lorsqu'il avait répondu a sa fille. Elle attendait impatiemment de savoir ce qu'il se passait, car en effet en milieu de matinée il était étrange que la jeune fille ne soit pas en cours. Elle fut coupée dans ses sombres pensées par le sourire de son écrivain.

.

"_ Pas de soucis ma chérie, mais appelle ta grand-mère pour la mettre au courant. Je t'embrasse et on se voit demain. Bonne soirée mon cœur."

.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Kate qui attendait toujours des explications. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa une main sur sa taille fine et la plaqua contre lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans le coup. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et le repoussa. Surprit Rick la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui lançait un regard noir, qu'avait-il encore fait?

.

"_ Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou il faut que je t'arrache des aveux?"

"_ Kate Beckett, serais-tu inquiète pour ma fille?"

"_ Oui, alors maintenant je veux savoir ou tu risque de devoir soulager tes ardeurs tout seul."

"_ Non pitié pas ça."

"_ Alors?"

"_ Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ses profs ont une réunion donc les cours de la journée sont annules, elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait passer la journée chez une maie ainsi que la nuit pour réviser ses cours."

"_ Oufff, j'ai eu peur un instant qu'elle ait eu un accident."

"_ Tu te fais vraiment du souci pour ma fille?"

"_ Bien sure, je l'aime beaucoup et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose."

.

En entendant les paroles de sa compagne, Castle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour elle, encore plus qu'il n'en avait déjà. Cette femme était parfaite, aucun doute la dessus. Il allait tout faire pour la garder, que demander de plus qu'une femme qui l'aime lui et sa fille par la même occasion? Les autres femmes avec qui il avait été ne se souciaient jamais de savoir comment se portait la jeune fille, elles ne se souciaient que de l'avoir dans leur lit, elles ne l'aimaient pas pour lui mais pour son argent et sa popularité. Kate était vraiment différente, il le savait déjà mais là elle venait de le lui confirmer.

Il la rapprocha de nouveau de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son dos nu, sur ses hanches, ses cuisses…. Il aimait tant ce corps parfait qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir le visiter sans relâche pour le reste de sa vie. La douceur de sa peau, la chaleur qu'il sentait émaner d'elle, la tendresse des mains de Kate sur lui, tout cela mis ensemble le rendait fou de désir.

Beckett profitait elle aussi de ce contacte si longtemps rêvait. Elle voulait reprendre les préliminaires là où ils les avaient arrêtées, elle voulait le rendre dingue d'elle à tel point qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de sa présence, et elle avait quelques idées qu'elle se fit un plaisir de mettre en pratique.

Elle l'entraina avec elle tout en l'embrassant sensuellement, reculant de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre et Castle la suivit sans rechigner. Une fois arrivé, elle le retourna et le poussa sur le lit. L'homme se retrouva sur le dos, une vue parfaite de sa muse en petite tenue, ravivant en lui le besoin de la toucher, de la sentir contre lui, de l'aimer.

.

Beckett le regarda avec un sourire espiègle et ramassa la chemise de son écrivain sur le sol dont elle se vêtit. Elle repartit dans le salon, laissant son homme bouillir seul sur le lit et alluma la chaine stéréo. Une mélodie exotique se fit entendre et la jeune femme réapparut dans la chambre, se déhanchant sensuellement devant le regard noir de désir de Castle. Elle ondulait des hanches, défaisant les boutons de la chemise un a un, lentement, en lançant des regards sur le lit, satisfaite de son effet. Sa langue passa sur le bord de ses lèvres et elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur tout en laissant glisser le vêtement de ses épaules, mais elle le retint et fit glisser les pans de la chemise dans son dos tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle se caressa le ventre, gémissant au contacte de ses propres mains, puis laissa finalement la chemise tomber au sol. Elle se rapprocha du lit et se mis a quatre pattes dessus en avançant vers Rick, ses mouvements lents et précis la faisait paraitre encore plus belle et attirante.

Elle se retrouva au dessus de son amant, elle se pencha et commença à l'embrasser sur le ventre, le léchant sensuellement tout en s'aidant de ses mains pour retirer le pantalon qu'il portait toujours, lui laissant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son boxer. Le tissu était tendu tellement le désir était intense chez l'homme et elle en gémit d'avance. Rick retira ses chaussettes en se relevant, il en profita pour venir embrasser le ventre de Kate qui se trouvait juste au dessus de son visage. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur la peau créant ainsi des frissons chez la jeune femme. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son dos, descendant lentement jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il découvrit avec plaisir.

Kate venait de se faire avoir, a vouloir jouer avec lui elle venait de perdre. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, tant elle aimait les caresses expertes de Castle, elle se laissa glisser sur le lit pour se retrouver en dessous de lui.

L'écrivain en profita alors pour explorer son ventre, baladant ses mains sur les parties de ce corps qu'il pouvait enfin toucher sans risquait de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais par curiosité, il remonta sur la jeune femme et alla directement mettre la main sous son oreiller.

.

"_ Tu fais quoi là?"

"_ Je m'assure que tu n'as pas glissé ton arme dans notre lit d'amour."

"_ Notre lit?"

.

Il lui sourit, elle lui répondit. Il avait raison c'était maintenant leur lit a tous les deux.

Castle se pencha de nouveau vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en passant ses mans sur toutes les parcelles de corps libre qu'il trouvait. Puis il butta sur le tissu du soutien-gorge qui l'empêchait encore d'atteindre les deux monts parfaits de sa belle. Il le défit avec dextérité, le jetant sur le sol de la chambre. Il fondit alors sur elle et emprisonna un sein de sa bouche tandis que de sa main gauche il malaxait le second. Kate se cambrait de plaisir sous les douces tortures que lui infligeait son amant et elle en profita pour glisser sa main entre leur deux corps, allant a la rencontre de l'objet de ses désir, encore prisonnier du boxer devenu beaucoup trop étroit.

La chaleur qu'ils dégageaient crée de la sueur sur eux ainsi que sur les vitres de la chambre. La jeune femme se dit que si jamais il prenait l'envi a son voisin de venir encore l'observer de son appartement il se poserait surement des questions. Mais peut-être comprendrait-il qu'elle n'était plus un cœur à prendre.

Lorsque Rick sentit la main de Kate sur son membre, il gémit contre sa poitrine. Comme il aimait lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi, lui montrant que c'était elle le chef des opérations. Il la laissa faire un moment, les lents va et vient le faisant bouillir contre elle, a ce rythme il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, de ce fait, il lui attrapa la main, il ne voulait pas partir trop vite. Il se redressa sur elle et décida de lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être un expert dans ce domaine. Il se laissa aller contre elle, ses lèvres la dévorant toujours plus bas, puis, il atteignit la frontière de sa petite culotte qu'il franchit sans besoin de demander l'autorisation. Il laissa sa langue pénétrer le fruit défendu avec une telle fougue que Kate sentit des spasmes prendre possession de tout son être. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme, seulement grâce à la langue de son amant. Il était vraiment doué, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait à présent plus se passer de lui et de ses caresses.

Mais elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus et maintenant, elle le voulait en elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle voulait pouvoir le sentir en elle, son corps contre elle. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était être sienne. Et elle le lui fit comprendre en le ramenant brutalement à elle, prenant sa bouche avec la sienne.

Castle comprit parfaitement le message vint se positionner entre ses cuisse. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant son autorisation cette fois, il voulait qu'elle soit vraiment sur de ce qu'elle voulait, il voulait qu'elle prenne conscience qu'ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière, que ce serait le point de non retours.

.

"_ Tu es sure de le vouloir."

"_ Oh que oui."

"_ Pas de retours en arrière après ca."

"_ Je compte bien qu'il y en ait, et de nombreux."

.

Ils se sourirent puis, d'un puissant coup de rein, il la pénétra. Ils poussèrent ensemble un cri de plaisir. Leurs mouvements étaient lents et tendre, ils cherchaient à trouver le bon rythme, celui qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux.

Kate prenait tellement de plaisir qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle survivrait a cette séance, il était vraiment exceptionnel, l'homme parfait, celui qu'elle attendait depuis toujours.

Castle accéléra soudain ses coup de rein, les poussant tous les deux au delà de ce qu'ils connaissaient, les emmenant au septième ciel.

Les ongles de Kate laissaient des traces rouge sur le dos de l'écrivain qui en prenait encore plus de plaisir. Cette femme allait le tuer, jamais il n'avait ressentit de telle émotions avec une autre femme.

Ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance suprême et enfin Rick se déversa en elle, étouffant ses cris de joie en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa retomber sur elle, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Alors qu'il allait se retirer, il sentit les jambes de Beckett entourer ses hanches, le ramenant en elle, provoquant encore une fois l'envie de la faire sienne. Et ils reprirent leur danse.

Cela dura encore de longues heures, avant que rassasié ils se laissent aller sur le lit. Kate vint se lover dans les bras de Castle et ils s'endormirent ainsi, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été par le passé.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut les amies, me voila de retour après encore une fois une longue absence. Je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir à force._

_Bon, alors voila la suite de ce chapitre vraiment HOT comment diraient certains._

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires._

_**Leelou09**: a oui, tu bosse après avoir lu ma fic? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais bon, je fais la même chose, lol. Encore un nouveau chapitre HOT et je te préviens, les glaçons sont de rigueur._

_**Morgane**: tu veux du HOT? Alors tu vas être servi avec ce chapitre, il est plus que chaud. Prévois un ventilateur, une bonne dose de glaçons et surtout reste seule, sinon les autres pourraient se poser des questions._

_**Solealuna**: contente que tu aimes cette fic. Pas grave si tu ne laisse pas de commentaires, l'important c'est que tu aimes et que tu prennes du plaisir à lire._

_**Sarah**: ton commentaire m'a rappelé que j'avais oublié de poster le nouveau chapitre, alors le voilà. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours._

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Le silence régné dans la chambre du lieutenant Beckett, seule la respiration de la jeune femme se fait entendre, une respiration calme et sereine. Elle venait de passé le plus merveilleux moment de sa vie dans les bras d'un homme, mais pas n'importe lequel, Richard Castle. Cet homme qui lui faisait vivre des journées fatigantes a toujours lui poser des questions inutiles, cet homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer toutes les jolies femmes qu'il rencontrait mais qui avait pourtant décidait aujourd'hui de la choisir elle parmi toutes les bimbos qu'il connaissait. Était-ce vraiment le cas? Avait-il fait une croix sur toutes les autres femmes ou bien avait-il juste eu envi de passer du bon temps avec elle pour aller voir ailleurs ensuite?

Kate ouvrit les yeux soudainement, se redressant dans son lit. Elle constata avec tristesse que la place a ses cotés était vide, plus de trace de l'écrivain. Même ses vêtements ne se trouvaient plus sur le sol. Une larme coula sur sa joue, ainsi donc elle n'était rien de plus qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres. Elle s'enroula dans ses draps et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, se laissant envahir pas le chagrin et la honte. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour elle et elle avait passé du bon temps avec un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine au lieu de penser a sa mère. Pour une fois elle avait voulu que cette journée soit différente, mais finalement elle venait de se rajouter une charge de tristesse supplémentaire. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, cet instant de faiblesse serait son dernier, elle ne pourrait plus avoir confiance en d'autres hommes après.

.

Elle finit par se lever, récupéra ses vêtements sur le sol de sa chambre, s'habilla rapidement et se rendit a la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage mais elle n'en avait cure, elle pouvait se permettre de pleurer, personne ne la voyait.

Elle commença à chercher dans le placard ce qu'elle pourrait bien se cuisiner mais, trop de peine enserrait son cœur et elle ne réussis qu'a verser d'autres larmes en s'appuyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"_ Pourquoi suis-je aussi bête? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il était différent?"

Elle se traita mentalement de tous les noms possible et imaginable, se reprochant d'avoir cédé à la tentation d'un moment intime avec le grand Richard Castle. Elle ne pourrait plus travailler avec lui désormais, elle reverrait toujours comment il l'avait embrassé, comment il l'avait caressé, comment il lui avait fait perdre la tête. Ce serait beaucoup trop dur de le voir tout les jours après ce qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux.

.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, mais elle n'eu pas le reflexe de se défendre, encore trop brisé par ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle se tendit au maximum, apeurait de ne pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se demandant qui était derrière elle. Puis, elle reconnu l'odeur du parfum de son écrivain et elle eu un mouvement de recul. Elle tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de ses bras alors que tout son corps lui criait de ne rien faire. Castle resserra ses bras autours de sa taille et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de contentement puis se reprit et le rejeta d'un coup d'épaule. Rick, surprit de sa réaction, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui autant que la taille de la pièce le lui permettait.

Il pouvait voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues et son cœur se serra a la pensé qu'elle avait pleuré. Il se dit que c'était encore a cause de la mort de sa mère, mais en y réfléchissant bien, sa réaction a son étreinte, son éloignement soudain de lui, les larmes….. C'Était de sa faute.

Il réalisa que lorsque Kate avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu à ses côtes, elle s'était imaginé le pire et a présent elle ne voulait plus le voir. Non mais quel cretin il faisait.

Il s'avança alors lentement de sa muse, ne voulant pas la voir partir de nouveau et tenta de lui sourire, mais la jeune femme détourna les yeux.

.

"_ Kate….."

"_ Laisse moi."

"_ Ecoute moi s'il te plaît."

"_ Je t'ai dis de me laisser."

"_ Pas avant que tu ne m'ais écouté."

.

La façon dont il lui avait répondu surprit la flic qui resta sans voix. C'Était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi, avec tant de détermination et de douleur. Elle décida donc de le laissé s'expliquer, mais pas de lui pardonner, il ne le méritait pas.

Castle vit qu'elle ne s'opposait plus à la discussion, alors il se lança avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

.

"_ Je suis désolé."

"_ Tu peux l'être, mais ca ne change rien."

"_ Non, tu n'as pas compris, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir laissé de mot en partant. Je voulais juste aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, il n'y a rien dans tes placards, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais avant que je rentre, seulement il y avait du monde a l'épicerie et ça m'a prit plus de temps que prévu."

"_ Tu….."

"_ Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Kate."

"_ Oh Rick je suis….."

"_ Ne t'excuse pas, c'est à moi de m'excuser."

"_ J'ai manqué de confiance en toi."

"_ Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as seulement pas l'habitude d'avoir un homme dans ta vie."

.

La jeune femme baissa la tête vers le sol, portant un intérêt soudain pour son parquet. Tout valait mieux que de croiser le regard de l'écrivain, elle avait tellement honte de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, tellement honte d'avoir douté de son amour pour elle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle voit le mauvais coté des gens? Elle connaissait Castle depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir a quoi s'en tenir avec lui, jamais il ne la ferait souffrir comme ça, mais encore une fois elle avait laissé ses craintes prendre le dessus.

Elle sentit alors deux doigts se poser sous son menton et le relever. Elle regarda partout mais évita encore de croiser ses beaux yeux bleus. Finalement, ce fut la main de Rick sur sa joue qui lui fit tourner les yeux dans sa direction, et là elle vit a quel point il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même. Elle déposa sa main sur celle de son homme et le caressa tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle senti les doigts de Castle descendre le long de son cou, allant jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle sentit alors un souffle chaud contre son oreille et l'entendit lui murmurer.

.

"_ Je vais me faire pardonner."

.

Elle il lui embrassa le lobe de l'oreille. Elle gémit de plaisir et laissa sa main libre venir se poser dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. La langue de Kate passa sur tout le contour de la bouche de son amant qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir a ce contact. Il emprisonna de nouveau la jeune femme dans ses bras et la retourna pour la plaquer contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Surprise, Beckett se laissa néanmoins faire avec un grand sourire, voir le coté bestiale de Castle l'excitait d'avantage. Elle recommença a l'embrasser, passant ses mains le long de son dos pour finir sur ses fesses sur lesquelles elle donna une légère pression, collant leur deux bassins l'un a l'autre. Elle pu alors sentir a quel point il la désirait et cela renforça le feu intérieur qui la consumait. Elle remonta une de ses jambes, venant la coller contre la hanche de Castle, permettant ainsi un contact plus fort entre eux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres de Castle venir de nouveau se plaquer dans son cou, déposant de tendres baisers sur sa peau, léchant son épaule, redécouvrant son corps qu'il connaissait déjà si bien.

Les mains de l'écrivain vinrent se poser sous ses fesses et il la souleva pour la faire assoir sur le comptoir. Kate se laissa faire et, une fois assise, elle enroula ses jambes autours de l'homme et appuya ses pieds sur ses fesses.

Castle fit remonter le T-shirt de la jeune femme et la caressant tendrement, glissa ses deux mains le long de son dos, accentuant la pression en bas de ses reins. Il aimait tant l'avoir contre lui ainsi, pouvoir la toucher, la caressait, la sentir brulante de désir contre lui. Il aimait cette femme à en devenir fou, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle maintenant qu'il l'avait fait sienne. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait, et la savoir a lui pour le reste de sa vie faisait monter le désir encore plus.

Il sentit Kate gémir contre lui, sa respiration se faire anarchique, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses épaules qu'elle avait découverte en lui retirant sa chemise. Ben tient, il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir ôté, trop perdu dans les sensations que faisait naitre en lui la jeune femme, il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'elle lui avait déboutonné la chemise et qu'elle avait glissé ses mains contre sa peau. Il fut obligé de retirer ses mains afin que Kate lui retire complètement le tissu devenu inutile. Mais il repartit bien vite à l'assaut de ce corps parfait, ne voulant plus en être séparé.

.

Kate Beckett se sentait une autre femme dans les bras de Castle, elle se sentait vraiment femme avec lui. Il savait la rendre vulnérable et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, elle aimait ça. Elle la flic, la dure a cuir, la femme forte, redevenait faible dans ses bras, incapable de résister aux sensations qu'il éveillait en elle, incapable de résister au besoin de le toucher, de le sentir contre elle, et a cet instant, de le sentir en elle. Beckett glissa une de ses mains entre leur deux corps tandis que l'autre continuait de lui caresser le torse. D'une main habile, elle défit la ceinture puis le bouton du pantalon, avant qu'une autre main se joigne à la sienne pour finir de se débarrasser du vêtement. Le jean glissa le long des jambes de l'écrivain, le laissant en caleçon devant sa belle qui sourit, satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Il fondit sur ses lèvres une fois de plus, ne supportant pas de ne plus les sentir contre les siennes plus de quelques secondes. Il était vraiment accroc à cette femme et a son corps.

Alors qu'il tentait de pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue, il émit un son rauque en sentant la main de sa douce se faufiler dans son sous-vêtement et venir a la rencontre de la partie de son anatomie qui le faisait souffrir de plaisir depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme commença de lents va et vient qui firent monter le désir encore plus intensément, le faisant suffoquer de bien être contre ses lèvres. Enfin elle ouvrit la bouche et leur langue se rencontrèrent pour entamer une danse sensuelle et érotique, les faisant gémir l'un contre l'autre.

Ne voulant pas être le seul à avoir de la satisfaction, Rick fit glisser une de ses mains sur Kate, se baladant sur son ventre, caressant sa peau tendre et chaude, remontant lentement, très lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine tendu de désir qu'il décida de torturer. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un sein qu'ils commencèrent à titiller, les faisant pointer contre lui. Son autre main se trouvait encore perdue dans ses cheveux, alors il la fit glisser le long de sa nuque, chatouillant le coin sensible de la jeune femme derrière son oreille, la sentant se cambrer contre lui, puis descendit jusqu'à rencontrer le vêtement qui recouvrait encore Kate. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de rien dire, elle délaissa ce qu'elle faisait pour le retirer et se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant son regard noir de désir. A peine le T-shirt enlevait que la seconde main de l'écrivain prenait possession de son autre sein, le soumettant a la memetorture que le premier.

.

"_ Oh Rick," gémit la jeune femme contre son épaule. "J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant."

"_ Pas tout de suite ma belle."

"_ Maintenant."

.

Sa voix n'était presque plus audible, seule des murmures parvenaient aux oreilles de Castle, lui apportant la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait. Kate était au bord de l'implosion, il fallait qu'il vienne maintenant car elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Autant elle aimait les préliminaires avant l'amour, autant avec lui les préliminaires était quasi inutiles. Il savait la rendre folle de désir rien qu'en laissant ses yeux la scruter. Elle le voulait en elle le plus vite possible, elle voulait pouvoir de nouveau le sentir contre sa peau, bougeant au rythme de ses envies. Lui seul savait ce qu'elle aimait et elle voulait qu'il lui fasse revivre les mêmes sensations que plus tôt dans la journée.

.

Ce qui était partit pour être une journée de deuil, finissait en commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle Kate Beckett était née ce matin, grâce à un écrivain du nom de Rick Castle. Il l'avait sauvé des années plus tôt grâce a ses livres et il la sauvé aujourd'hui grâce a son amour… et accessoirement a son corps.

.

"_ Rick…"

"_ J'arrive."

.

Le dit Rick se pencha sur elle, venant frotter son membre durci contre son entre-jambe, faisant monter encore plus le désir en elle. L'une de ses mains délaissa son sein et il entendit un grognement de frustration contre lui.

.

"_ Patience."

.

Alors qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa veste derrière elle, Kate fit de nouveau glisser ses mains dans le caleçon de son homme et le lui retira. Elle l'entendit rire puis, a l'aide de ses pieds, il l'envoya voler au loin.

Son autre main, encore sur le sein de la jeune femme, s'éloigna à son tour pour se rendre dans son dos dégrafé le soutien-gorge qui était sans conteste de trop. Lui aussi se retrouva au sol et bientôt, la main se retrouva sur le rebord en dentelle d'un petit string qu'elle ne portait pas plus tôt dans la journée.

Voyant la surprise sur son visage, Kate cru bon de lui expliquer.

.

"_ Je l'avais acheté pour une occasion spéciale."

"_ C'est moi cette occasion?"

"_ J'avais l'espoir que oui."

"_ Tu l'as acheté quand?"

"_ Au début de notre collaboration."

.

Castle, surprit de la réponse, stoppa tous mouvements, déclenchant des grognements de mécontentement chez la jeune femme.

.

"_ Rick….."

"_ Euh….. Oui….. Oui."

.

Il repartit a l'assaut de ce corps si parfait d'une main, tandis que l'autre continuait de farfouiller dans sa veste.

Kate, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, l'aida dans ses recherches, se retournant pour l'aider, dévoilant ainsi a son écrivain un aperçus de son dos et de… ses fesses. Il ne pu s'empêcher de glisser sa main sur ses fesses, ce qui surprit la jeune femme mais ne lui déplus pas. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et lui sourit en reprenant place face à lui. Castle se jeta sur ses lèvres, les dévorant langoureusement. Il entendit alors le bruit du papier que l'on déchire et sentit les doigts de Kate autours de son membre alors qu'elle installait le préservatif.

.

"_ Pendant mes emplettes j'ai pensé à en prendre."

"_ Bonne idée. Mais maintenant finis de parler."

"_ Tu es sure? Moi je t'aurais bien expliqué comment je voyais mon prochain roman et comment Nikki et Rook….."

"_ Tais-toi et embrasse moi."

"_ Je n'avais pas finis."

"_ Rick….."

.

Il savait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, mais il aimait la taquiner, faisant baisser le désir pour ensuite le faire revenir en flèche en lui prodiguant de nouvelles caresses. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore, en amour il était joueur et il voulait jouer avec elle. Mais pas trop car il savait qu'elle risquait de vite perdre l'envi de continuer. Il la sentait se tendre, signe qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. Il avait assez joué, il fallait agir à présent.

Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans le dos de sa muse pour finir leur course sur ses reins où il les plaqua sauvagement, arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune femme. Elle se retrouva coller a lui, son sexe contre elle. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et écarta les cuisses. Il s'insinua en elle, provoquant un véritable feu d'artifice dans son bas ventre, autant a elle qu'a lui, et commença une série de lents va et vient. Il la sentait se tendre contre lui, le plaisir remontant en flèche comme il savait si bien le faire. Les ongles de Kate s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, laissant des traces qui ne partiraient pas de sitôt, mais qu'en avait-il à faire? C'Était la marque de leur amour mutuel. Lui-même ne se gêna pas pour lui laisser également une marque dans le cou, petite quand même, il ne fallait pas que les autres la voit. Kate sentait monter une immense vague de plaisir en elle, elle aimait tellement la façon qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour, jouant avec elle, c'était un tel plaisir. Mais cette fois elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait devoir lui montrer qui était le chef. A trop attendre il avait faillit passer à coté de ça, et ça aurait été tant pis pour lui, et dommage pour elle. Mais il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec Kate Beckett.

Castle accéléra ses coups de reins, se plaquant de plus en plus à elle la forçant à l'entourer de ses bras pour ne pas tomber. Il allait bientôt partir, mais il ne voulait pas le faire avant elle, il était en gentleman.

.

Alors qu'il allait toujours plus vite en elle, Kate sentit son corps trembler et elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière, poussant un cri de bien-être, bientôt suivit pas Rick qui étouffa ses propres cris contre son épaules, qu'il embrassa amoureusement. Il la sentit ensuite retomber contre lui, mais ne desserrant pas ses jambes pour autant.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Kate lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire.

Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et, sans se retirer, la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Elle en voulait encore mais dans des conditions plus confortables cette fois.

Finalement, elle ne se serrait même pas fait a manger, se nourrissant de l'amour que Richard Castle avait pour elle, et réciproquement.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Un grand merci à **Solealuna**, **Sarah**, **Gavroch31**, **Leelou09** et **Morgane**._

_Le dernier chapitre arrivera dans le courant du week-end, je ne sais pas trop quand, ça dépendra de comment je travail._

_Bisous et bonne lecture._

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Kate se réveilla lentement, les rayons du soleil couchant inondant sa chambre d'une douce clarté rouge, réchauffant son visage. Les images de son après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire et, par reflexe, elle se tourna sur le coté, le cœur battant. Mais elle sourit en voyant Castle, endormit à coté d'elle. Il n'était pas partit cette fois, il était toujours avec elle, dans son lit et dans son cœur. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour elle serait heureuse de se réveiller auprès de cet homme immature et gamin? Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'elle serait aussi heureuse de l'avoir avec elle? Pas elle en tout cas. Mais À présent elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui et de son corps. Oui, elle aimait cet homme, elle aimait son sourire, ses mains et ses cheveux, surtout sa petite mèche qui ne voulait jamais se discipliner, comme lui.

Elle se retourna complètement, se couchant sur le ventre et se blottit contre son écrivain. Elle passa un bras autours de son torse et l'autre lui caressa la joue.

Castle grogna dans son sommeil, mais un grognement de satisfaction. Il aimait sentir ces mains douces sur lui et il ne voulait plus jamais les quitter. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba presque nez à nez avec sa muse. Comme elle était belle, les rayons rouge du soleil dorant sa peau et lui donnant l'aspect d'un ange. Oui, cette femme était un ange, son ange. A son tour il lui caressa la joue et il la sentit frémir contre lui, se blottissant encore plus contre son corps. Il sourit et recommença de plus belle, ne se passant déjà plus de la sentir contre lui. Il lui déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur la tête et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux. La cerise, il aimait ça, c'était son odeur, celle qui lui permettait de savoir quand elle entrait dans une pièce sans même avoir à se retourner.

.

"_ Bonjour lieutenant," lui susurra-t-il a l'oreille.

"_ Bonjour monsieur l'écrivain."

"_ Bien dormis?"

"_ Plus que bien et je voudrais ne pas avoir à me lever."

"_ Mais rien ne t'y oblige tu sais."

"_ Si, mon estomac, j'ai faim."

.

Castle sourit et se leva, s'éloignant de sa douce qui grogna, insatisfaite de se retrouver loin de lui. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, y restant plus longtemps que nécessaire si bien que Kate l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira à elle. Rick se retrouva sur le lit, dans ses bras mais il la repoussa gentiment et se leva de nouveau.

.

"_ Si tu as faim il va bien falloir que tu me laisse te préparer de quoi te rassasier."

.

Il partit donc dans la cuisine et Kate pu entendre des bruits de casseroles et d'ustensiles. Cet homme était parfait. Cela lui rappela la fois où elle avait dormis chez lui après que son appartement ait explosé. Au début elle ne voulait pas s'imposer chez son écrivain, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise, mais ensuite elle avait apprécié de se retrouver aussi prés de lui pour la nuit. Et au petit matin elle avait eu l'idée de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour le remercier, comme lui l'avait fait le matin d'avant.

Ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre finalement, bien qu'au début de leur collaboration elle aurait juré du contraire. Maintenant elle savait qu'ils étaient bien meilleurs ensemble que séparément.

Beckett finis par se lever, se couvrant seulement d'une culotte qu'elle sortit de sa commode puis se rendis dans la cuisine, presque nue pour prendre la chemise de son amant qui trainait sur le sol.

En voyant la jeune femme arriver si peu vêtue, Castle faillit en lâcher les assiettes qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle lui faisait un tel effet, même après avoir vu et exploré son corps si parfait, il était toujours subjugué par sa beauté. Il ravala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui et se colla presque a lui en regardant ce qui cuisait.

.

"_ Ca m'a l'air bon tout ça."

"_ Euh… je ….. Oui…."

"_ Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue?"

"_ C'est que….. Non mais…"

"_ Quoi?"

.

Et en posant sa question elle se colla encore plus à lui, plaquant ses seins contre son torse nu, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. A ce rythme là, elle ne mangerait rien et elle avait vraiment faim, alors elle s'éloigna de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Castle la senti s'éloigner de lui et un grand froid l'envahit soudain, le manque de Kate Beckett se faisait déjà ressentir. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient ensemble et déjà il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence. Il était drogué et Kate était sa drogue. La meilleure des drogues.

Il la contempla depuis la cuisine s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Il en avait de la chance que cette femme l'ai choisi lui pour faire partie de sa vie, pas un autre, pas un flic mais lui, Richard Castle l'écrivain, l'homme a femmes. Et il en était fier, plus fier encore que tout les romans qu'il avait pu écrire dans sa vie. Kate était sa seconde fierté, la première étant sa fille Alexis. D'ailleurs en pensant à ça, il se dit qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec Kate pour savoir comment l'annoncer à sa mère et a sa fille. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur cacher ça bine longtemps, les deux autres femmes de sa vie se rendraient compte bien vite qu'il avait changé, que quelque chose de nouveau lui était arrivé et elles arriveraient a la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, et les connaissant elles se douteraient qu'il s'agissait de Kate. Il n'arrivait pas à leur mentir, chose qui ne lui passerait même pas à l'esprit.

Il baissa le feu sous la poêle et se rendit à son tour dans le salon, voulant en discuter au plus vite.

Kate vit son écrivain s'approcher d'elle le visage grave et sérieux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de le voir ainsi et cela l'inquiéta. Voulait-il mettre un terme à leur relation alors qu'elle venait juste de commencer? Voulait-il qu'ils oublis tout et reprenne leur vie comme avant? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter a chaque fois que quelque chose de bien arrivait dans sa vie. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même mais c'était ainsi.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'attendant au pire, et le regarda s'assoir a coté d'elle. Il lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes. C'Était grave alors, s'il agissait ainsi c'était forcement quelque chose de grave et la peur prit possession de son corps.

Rick sentit la jeune femme se tendre lorsqu'il lui prit les mains. Pourquoi? De quoi avait-elle peur? Puis il comprit, il ne fallait qu'elle ait peur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

.

"_ Rassure-toi Kate ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"_ Comment sais-tu ce que je crois?"

"_ Je te connais et je sais que tu doute encore."

"_ Non, je….."

"_ Je te connais et je sais que tu n'a pas l'habitude des relations amoureuses et tu as peur que je te dise que finalement je regrette ce qu'il c'est passé et que je veuille mettre un terme a notre toute nouvelle relation."

"_ Rick….."

"_ Non laisse moi parler."

.

La jeune femme se tut et le fixa intensément dans les yeux. Son regard, elle aimait tant son regard, ses yeux rieurs et si beaux, ses petites fossettes lorsqu'il lui souriait, les plis de son front qui se formaient selon ses expressions. Comment pourrait-elle se passer de ça? Si jamais c'était la fin pour leur couple, alors ce serait la fin de tout car elle ne pourrait pas continuer de travailler avec lui après tous les moments qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Elle sentit Castle se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, lâchant ses mains pour les enrouler autours de sa nuque, l'empêchant ainsi de partir loin d'elle. Elle sentit alors deux mains se poser dans son dos et la plaquer contre un torse musclé et doux. Elle sourit contre lui et se rassura. Il n'allait pas la quitter.

Elle se maudit intérieurement de toujours s'imaginer le pire, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire du souci a chaque fois qu'elle ne le trouverait pas a coté d'elle au réveil, a chaque fois qu'elle verrait cette expression grave sur son visage, a chaque fois qu'ils serraient séparés.

Elle se laissa complètement aller contre lui et souffla de soulagement. Rick sourit et se décala un peu afin de voir son visage. Ses grands yeux verts, si beaux, si clairs, ces yeux qu'il sentait sur lui chaque fois qu'il arrivait au commissariat, il ne se lasserait jamais des les contempler.

Il lui reprit de nouveau les mains et se lança avant qu'elle ne doute de nouveau.

.

"_ Je t'aime Kate, plus encore que ma vie et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais ce dont je voudrais te parler c'est de nous."

"_ De nous? Explique-toi car tu me fais peur là."

"_ Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Je voudrais juste ton accord sur quelque chose."

"_ Sur quoi?"

"_ Et bien voilà, tu sais que je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aime, j'aime être avec toi et je voudrais pouvoir passer toutes mes nuits prés de ton corps, t'avoir dans mes bras et te trouver à mon réveil."

"_ Mais?"

"_ Mais tu sais aussi que nous n'habitons pas ensemble et même si je venais passer mes nuits ici et bien….. Il y a deux personnes qui se poseraient des questions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"_ Oh… ta mère et ta fille."

"_ C'est ça."

"_ Tu voudrais pouvoir leur dire pour nous deux et tu voudrais mon accord."

"_ C'est ça."

"_ Tu as peur de devoir leur mentir sur notre relation car tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas."

"_ C'est ça. Mais si tu pouvais me dire oui ou non au lieu de me faire attendre comme ça."

.

Kate rigola franchement et Rick ne tarda pas à la suivre. Le rire étant vraiment contagieux. Ils rirent ainsi durant quelques minutes avant que Kate ne reprenne son souffle et ancre son regard dans celui de l'écrivain.

.

"_ Tu peux leur dire, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients."

"_ C'est vrai? Alors je peux leur dire que je suis avec la femme la plus belle de New-York?"

"_ Peut-être pas la plus belle mais oui, tu peux leur dire."

"_ Merci Kate, merci."

"_ Pas de quoi."

"_ Et autre chose…"

"_ Quoi?"

"_ Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te faire du souci à chaque fois que je veux te parler sérieusement."

"_ Oui, euh…. C'est que…."

"_ Tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir sérieux et qu'à chaque fois ça te fait peur."

"_ Voilà c'est ça."

.

Ils se sourirent et Castle se pencha sur la jeune femme pour l'embrasser, scellant ainsi leur accord. Puis il se leva et retourna à la cuisine finir de faire à manger. Lui aussi commençait à avoir faim et son ventre le fit savoir.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, profitant de ce calme si apaisent. Pis, une fois finit, ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, comme un couple, riant des blagues de l'autre, les choses venant naturellement comme si tout cela n'était que la routine.

Mais alors, vint le moment pour Rick de partir et de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas partir et Kate non plus ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Il eu alors une idée.

.

"_ Et si tu venais passer la nuit à la maison?"

"_ Quoi? Tu es sérieux?"

"_ On ne peut plus sérieux. Je te veux avec moi cette nuit."

"_ Aurais-tu quelque chose a l'esprit?"

"_ Non, je veux juste t'avoir dans mes bras."

.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement et partit dans sa chambre se préparer un sac. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait avec elle un grand sac de voyage bien lourd. Rick la regarda, surprit de tout ce dont une femme pouvait avoir besoin pour une seule nuit. Elle comprit ses interrogations et le rassura.

.

"_ Je compte rester un peu plus qu'une nuit."

.

Et ils partirent ensemble, main dans la main pour l'appartement de l'écrivain.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà la fin de cette fic, courte mais néanmoins intéressante n'est-ce pas? Si vous voulez je pourrais tenter de vous en faire une nouvelle, reste juste à trouver le sujet et le temps de l'écrire._

_Je tiens à remercier tout les lecteurs et surtout ceux qui ont eu le courage de commenter: **leelou09**, **Gavroche31**, **Sarah**, **Solealuna**, **Morgane** et **gsr45**._

_Je tiens aussi ap m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'avais on va dire oublié. Merci **Sarah** de me l'avoir rappelee, big kiss._

_Bonne lecture._

_Bisous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Richard Castle était le plus heureux des hommes, il avait avec lui la merveilleuse Kate Beckett avec qui il venait de passer une magnifique journée et à présent il la ramené chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse arriver un jour, jamais. Et pourtant c'était bien vrai et il s'en félicité. La jeune femme avait eu peur de devoir se séparer de lui pour la nuit, elle avait besoin de lui et il le savait. Alors il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, elle avait un peu hésité mais vite ses doutes s'étaient envolés pour laisser la place à la joie de pouvoir passer la nuit dans ses bras protecteurs.

Et a présent ils éraient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur menant a l'étage de chez l'écrivain, main dans la main, heureux comme jamais.

Kate ne pouvait décoller le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage, le bonheur de se trouver avec Castle, d'être enfin parvenus à surmonter sa peur des sentiments, d'être enfin avec lui, en couple, tout cela faisait qu'elle était a cet instant la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle allait partager la vie d'un grand écrivain, elle devrait supporter les conférences de presses, les paparazzis qui les suivraient partout et elle devrait faire attention a tous ce qu'elle ferait ou dirait, mais elle était tout de même heureuse.

Elle aimait cet homme depuis bien longtemps, mais elle avait toujours eu peur de se l'avouer. Grace à lui, elle avait pu passer outre toutes ses craintes et elle pouvait enfin profiter de la joie d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Le couple se retrouva devant la porte de chez Castle et, avant d'ouvrir la porte, Rick se pencha sur Kate et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'elle était tendue, elle craignait de ne pas avoir sa place ici, au milieu de sa famille, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi sa famille et que tout ce qui lui faisait peur devait rester sur le pas de la porte.

Elle répondit à son baiser et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Castle ouvrit la porte et entra, Kate a sa suite.

Dans l'appartement tout était calme. Ils firent quelques pas en avant et remarquèrent Alexis dans la cuisine, le nez dans le frigo, surement a la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

.

"_ Salut la compagnie," lança l'écrivain.

"_ Papa!"

.

Alexis courut se jeter dans les bras de son père avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle sourit et se jeta finalement dans les bras de Kate qui, surprise, se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à serrer la jeune fille contre elle.

.

"_ Kate, je suis si contente de vous voir."

"_ Moi aussi Alexis."

.

Rick regardait sa fille serrait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait et un tendre sourire apparut sur son visage. Finalement, les choses se faisaient d'elle-même, sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire ou faire. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir entrer sa mère. Martha avança vers son fils et lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme dans les bras d'Alexis, le sac de voyage dans les mains de son fils et les doigts entrelaçaient du couple. Elle avait comprit et elle était heureuse. Son fils avait enfin eu le courage de s'avouer.

.

"_ Bonjour lieutenant Beckett," salua-t-elle.

"_ Bonjour Martha," répondit cette dernière. "Comment allez-vous?"

"_ Je me porte à merveille, je viens d'avoir une proposition pour une pièce formidable dans laquelle je vais avoir un rôle très important."

"_ Je suis content pour toi mère."

"_ Moi aussi grand-mère."

"_ Merci bien. Richard, si tu portais le sac de Kate dans ta chambre que nous puissions discuter entre filles."

.

Kate regarda Martha surprise de ses paroles, puis Rick qui souriait. Les choses se passaient vraiment beaucoup mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Elle était encore plus heureuse à présent qu'elle savait que les deux femmes de la vie de son amant l'avaient accepté si facilement.

Castle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse et monta à l'étage, laissant la jeune femme seule avec sa mère et sa fille.

Martha prit Kate par le bras et l'invita à la suivre dans le salon où elles prirent place sur le divan, Alexis à leur suite.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois et discutèrent tranquillement durant plusieurs minutes. Kate répondait aux questions de Martha tandis qu'Alexis ne lui lâchait pas la main. La jeune fille semblait avoir peur de la voir partir si jamais elle desserrait son étreinte.

Rick redescendit et les observa un moment, heureux de voir les trois femmes de sa vie si proches les unes des autres, si détendu, et un nouveau sourire apparu sur son visage. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire ces derniers temps.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et tout le monde monta se coucher. Alexis embrassa Kate sur la joue et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis elle embrassa son père et monta, suivit de sa grand-mère qui montait la border, comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille.

Le couple se retrouva seul et Kate se serra dans les bras de son amant. Elle venait de passer une merveilleuse soirée en famille et n'avait qu'une hâte, que cela se reproduise.

Mais pour le moment elle voulait autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de gouter et dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Elle releva donc la tête et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme de sa vie, lui faisant ainsi comprendre ses envi. Il gémit contre ses lèvres et la serra encore plus contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos, caressa ce corps si réceptif a ses caresses.

Les mains de Kate se glissèrent derrière la nuque de Castle et elle l'attira contre elle, se collant encore plus, si cela était possible, à lui. Elle pu alors sentir son désir contre elle et elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

Les mains de son amant quittèrent son dos pour se placer sur ses joues. Ils soupirèrent d'aise et interrompirent leur baiser.

.

"_ Et si on allait dans ta chambre?" Proposa la jeune femme, sans se détacher de lui.

"_ Avec joie."

.

Et ils montèrent pour une nuit torride durant laquelle ils laissèrent tous leurs sentiments transparaitre, sans être trop bruyant non plus. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Et c'est ainsi que ce jour qui devait être un jour de tristesse pour Kate Beckett s'était transformé en jour de joie et de bonheur. Elle avait enfin réussis à mettre ses peurs de cotés pour simplement profiter du bonheur que lui offrait son écrivain préféré.

C'Était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour tout les deux, une vie qui s'annonçait merveilleuse.

**- o -**

Bien des années plus tard, tendrement enlaçaient dans leur lit, Kate et Rick se souvenaient encore de cette journée, cette fameuse journée où ils avaient appris à s'aimer. Ils étaient bien et ne voulaient pas se lever, ils voulaient encore profiter de ce moment de tranquillité, tant que les petits monstres dormaient encore.

.

"_ Nous devrions peut-être nous lever," proposa Kate.

"_ Non, pas tout de suite. Je veux encore profiter de ce moment de calme."

"_ Mais nous en aurons un autre plus tard."

"_ D'accord."

.

Finalement ils se levèrent et se préparèrent. Rick descendit ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Kate prit sa douche en repensant à sa vie. Elle était toujours dans la police mais elle ne restait plus aussi tard au poste, à présent elle avait une bonne raison de rentrer chez elle tous les soirs, enfin quatre bonnes raisons. En effet, elle avait fait sa vie avec Richard Castle, et ensemble ils avaient eu trois adorables enfants, deux garçons et une petite fille. Alexis vivaient toujours avec eux mais ne rentrait plus aussi souvent à la maison, ses études lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. La jeune fille tenait quand même à être chez elle le plus souvent possible, trop heureuse d'voir des frères et sœur.

La jeune femme descendit et s'attarda en bas de l'escalier, observant avec tendresse ses trois enfants manger tout en bavardant avec leur père. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par une petite fille qui la serra dans ses bras à hauteur de ses jambes.

.

"_ Maman."

"_ Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormis?"

"_ Oui maman. Dis maman elle rentre quand Alexis?"

"_ Elle ne devrait pas tarder."

"_ Génial."

.

Kate prit sa fille dans ses bras et rejoignis le reste de la famille. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, un jour de fête, comme chaque année. La famille Castle fêtait le jour où Kate et Rick étaient devenus un couple, puis une famille lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés.

Alexis arriva enfin et les petits se jetèrent dans ses bras. Elle avait à présent vingt cinq ans et était une ravissante jeune femme, mais elle restait quand même la petite fille de son papa et la belle-fille adorée de Kate.

Elle serra les petits dans ses bras et leur déposa un baiser sur le front à chacun, puis elle alla embrasser son père.

.

"_ Salut ma chérie, ça va les études?"

"_ Super. Et toi, ton nouveau livre, ça avance?"

"_ Un peu lentement mais il est presque finis."

"_ Je suis contente pour toi. Bon alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui?"

"_ On va au parc," lancèrent les petits en chœur.

"_ Mais avant on finit le petit déjeuner en famille," précisa Kate, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant sa famille si proche et si heureuse.

.

Tout le monde s'installa et ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Martha arriva et se joignit à eux.

Ils finirent tous la journée dans central Park à profiter du beau temps.

Une charmante famille qui profitait les uns des autres, partageant tout ce que la vie leur donnait à chaque instant.

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

_Et spécialement pour ma très chère **Sarah d'émeraude**, je vais tenter de vous écrire une nouvelle fic Castle, en M bien entendu. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je suis un peu prise en ce moment, je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça arrive vite._


End file.
